project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Girl
Rolling Girl (ローリンガール) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da wowaka. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Please, get me rolling, the girl said, the girl said. She takes many a fall, but always picks herself back up. This heartbreaking high-paced rock number by wowaka has been recreated for this title! Enjoy a DIVA series classic reborn for Project DIVA F 2nd."'' Liriche Giapponese=ロンリーガールはいつまでも 届かない夢見て 騒ぐ頭の中を 掻き回して、掻き回して。 「問題ない。」と呟いて、 言葉は失われた？ もう失敗、もう失敗。 間違い探しに終われば、また、回るの！ もう一回、もう一回。 「私は今日も転がります。」と、 少女は言う　少女は言う 言葉に意味を奏でながら！ 「もう良いかい？」 「まだですよ、まだまだ先は見えないので。 息を止めるの、今。」 ローリンガールの成れの果て 届かない、向こうの色 重なる声と声を 混ぜあわせて、混ぜあわせて。 「問題ない。」と呟いた言葉は失われた。 どうなったって良いんだってさ、 間違いだって起こしちゃおうと誘う、坂道。 もう一回、もう一回。 私をどうか転がしてと 少女は言う　少女は言う 無口に意味を重ねながら！ 「もう良いかい？」 「もう少し、もうすぐ何か見えるだろうと。 息を止めるの、今。」 もう一回、もう一回。 「私は今日も転がります。」と 少女は言う　少女は言う 言葉に笑みを奏でながら！ 「もう良いかい？もう良いよ。 そろそろ君も疲れたろう、ね。」 息を止（や）めるの、今。|-|Romaji=LONELY GIRL wa itsumademo todokanai yume mite sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite, kakimawashite. "mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta? mou shippai, mou shippai. machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no! mou ikkai, mou ikkai. "watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to, shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara "mou iikai?" "mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de. iki o tomeru no, ima." ROLLING GIRL no nare no hate todokanai, mukou no iro kasanaru koe to koe o mazeawasete, mazeawasete. "mondai nai." to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta. dounattatte iin da tte sa, machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi. mou ikkai, mou ikkai. watashi o douka korogashite to shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu mukuchi ni imi o kasanenagara! "mou iikai?" "mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. iki o tomeru no, ima." mou ikkai, mou ikkai. "watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu kotoba ni emi wo kanadenagara! "mou iikai? mou ii yo. sorosoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne." iki o yameru no, ima.|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' For lonely girls, it's always the same Dreaming dreams that don't come true And churning, churning through The clamor in their heads A lonely girl mutters "I'm fine", Have words failed her? A failure, a failure. Obsessing over her mistakes makes everything spin again! One more time, one more time "I'll roll along again today" The girl said, the girl said Breathing life into the words! "How about now?" "Not yet, we still can't see what's ahead. Hold your breath, now." This is how it ends for a Rolling Girl Unable to reach the colors on the other side The overlapping voices They blend together, blend together She mutters, "I'm fine.", but the words fail her Not caring how it ends An upward climb that invites mistakes One more time, one more time Please, get me rolling The girl said, the girl said With her intense silence! "How about now?" "Just a little more, we should see something soon. Hold your breath, now." One more time, one more time "I'll roll along again today" The girl said, the girl said Breathing laughter into the words! "How about now? OK, you can look. You must be exhausted too, right?" Stop breathing, now. Video Project DIVA extend = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010